


Never Seen Anything Quite Like You

by OnceUponAGryffindor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Prom, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGryffindor/pseuds/OnceUponAGryffindor
Summary: Emma and Neal have been best friends since the first grade.  But what happens when they both realize they want more?Based on the song "Never Seen Anything 'Quite Like You'" by The Script.Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDxdkSkkM0Q





	1. I've Seen You In Jeans

Storybrook was a small town nestled on the shores of Maine. Small town is a little bit of an understatement, truth be told; Storybrook was more of a small community. Everyone knew everyone, including parents, grandparents, etc. That’s how it had been as long as anyone could remember. Nothing ever went unnoticed.

Emma and Neal had been thick as thieves pretty much their entire lives. They met as children in first grade and were inseparable from then on. Their parents, on the other hand, weren’t exactly fond of each other, but they were at least civil. They wouldn’t let their anonymity for each other hurt their children’s friendship. With Emma’s parents being the school superintendent and the sheriff, and Neal’s dad being such a prominent member of their community, it was probably better that way. Mary Margaret and David Nolan were the mayor and sheriff, respectively, and did an excellent job of keeping Storybrook safe and its residents happy. Mr. Gold owned the pawnshop, as well as most of the real estate in town. Between the three of them, Neal and Emma’s parents pretty much ran (and owned) the whole town.

* * *

 

Even through the nightmare that is high school, Emma and Neal remained as close as ever. Neal was always there for Emma, and she for him. When Emma had her heart broken by Graham (Neal never liked him, to be honest), Neal was the first person she ran to. She drove to his house entirely too late to be out on a school night and ran straight up the steps to the heavy wooden door. She knocked, hoping Neal would still be awake and would get there before his father. Luckily, Neal rushed down the stairs, having seen Emma’s car from his bedroom window, and threw open the door. He knew it had to be pretty important for her to show up this late in the middle of the week.

Neal paused for a moment before dragging her in, realizing she looked awful. She wore an oversized t-shirt, faded jeans, and went without an ounce of makeup on her face. He wasn’t quite sure what to say at first, after he noticed that she had been crying. While they had been friends forever, he had never seen her in such a state. She was always done up properly at school, when they went out with their friends, even for movie night at each other’s houses. Maybe she wasn’t always runway ready, but she at least always had her makeup done. He also realized he’d never seen her cry.

“Emma… What happened?” Neal didn’t know what else to say. 

Emma managed to find her voice amongst her crying. “Graham… He broke up with me.” Her sobs came back as soon as she got the words out.

Neal was furious. Emma had been happy with Graham, happier than she’d been in too long. He’d never seen this coming, especially with prom coming up in a couple of weeks. In a town the size of Storybrook, the annual high school prom was quite the spectacle. Everyone in the junior and senior classes went, and the whole town helped with the dance. All of Emma’s friends had dates. Ruby was going with Archie, Regina with Robin, Jasmine with Alan, and even August and Meredith had found someone to go as their date. But now, Emma was dateless. That hurt her more than it should; after all, it’s just a stupid high school tradition.

“Want me to beat him up for you?” Neal was half serious, half joking. If she asked, though, he wouldn’t hesitate to beat the Humbert kid to a pulp.

Emma laughed a little through her tears, a small smile tugging at her lips. “No, Neal. He’s not even worth it.”

Neal was glad to see her smile. “Well, for one, I’m glad I don’t have to hurt him. And I’d hate for you to dwell on him. You don’t deserve that asshole.”

Emma walked closer to Neal and threw her arms around him. He was her best friend, had been since she could remember. Even after puberty and awkward feelings when he went on his first night out without her, he was still her best friend. Neal hugged her, glad to have his best friend back now that her crying had stopped.

After a minute or two, Neal pulled away. “Hey, so, I know prom is coming up…”

Emma looked confused. Of course she knew about prom – she was supposed to go with Graham. But now… “Yeah…?”

“All our friends already have dates. I wasn’t planning on going, but since Humbert isn’t going with you anymore… Would you be my date?” Neal shifted nervously on his feet. Emma was his friend, but only his friend. How could she ever see him as more, when they had known each other so long as only friends?

Emma smiled again, looking up at him. “That sounds like a good plan to me, Gold. I can’t wait to see you try to dance out there.”

Neal feigned shock at her comment. “My dancing is perfectly acceptable, thankyouverymuch. Besides, it’ll be fun! We can see if Ruby can finally get Archie to kiss her, too.”

“Whatever you say, Neal. I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Neal laughed, “Sure, sure, Nolan. I can dance and you know it. By the way, I still need a tux. What color is your dress? I at least want us to match for our pictures. I know your parents won’t accept anything less.”

“It’s red, almost crimson.”

“Sounds good. We’ll look better than anyone else there. Maybe Dad will even let me borrow the Cadillac for the night!” Neal was already excited about prom, now that he was going with Emma as his date.

Emma laughed at Neal’s enthusiasm. Even though Graham had just dumped her, she felt happier than she had in a while. Maybe prom was what Neal needed to see her as more than just his friend.

She moved away from him toward to door, glad to have gotten her crying out and glad Neal was there to listen.

“Hey Emma?"

She turned back around just as she reached the door. “Yeah, Neal?”

“You look beautiful.”

Emma blushed and waved him goodbye before heading out the door and down to her beat up yellow Bug. She smiled the entire drive home.


	2. As Your Date For the Prom, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom is here for our duo.

Nervous was an understatement, but it’s the only word Emma could find to describe how she felt. She was going to prom! Not only her first prom, but also she was going with Neal. Neal Gold, her best friend since the age of six, was taking her to the prom! Emma had noticed her feelings for him changing in the past year or so, but chalked it up to high school and hormones. When he had asked her to prom after Graham had dumped her, something clicked. She definitely felt more for him that just friendship.

“How on earth do I tell him something like that?” Emma asked herself, not realizing she hadn’t kept that thought confined to her head.

“Tell who what?” Ruby asked her, eyeing her like she was crazy.

Shit. She said it out loud. Well, might as well fess up. They were getting ready for prom, and soon everyone might know.

“Really, Ruby? You have to ask?”

Ruby looked entirely confused. “Uh, yeah, I do. It can’t be Graham, since that twit broke it off weeks ago. You’re not dating anyone though, so I have no idea! Spill, Emma.”

Emma laughed lightly, her eyes going to Ruby’s. “Neal.”

Ruby smiled like a kid on Christmas morning. “Emma! You really like Neal?”

“Yes, Ruby. I more than like him. But I don’t know what to do! He’s been my best friend since forever and I don’t want to screw that up. But I can’t live wondering ‘what if’ if I don’t say something. Help!”

“Emma, breathe. It’s going to be fine! Like you said, Neal is your best friend and has been forever. If you think you should tell him, then do it. But if you can’t, well that’s okay too. You know I’ll support you no matter what.”

“Thanks, Ruby. I’m just nervous. I want to tell him, I really do. Maybe by the end of the night I will. Who knows.”

Ruby smiled at Emma while they finished their make up. Tonight was going to be a good night; she could feel it.

* * *

Neal was pacing in his bedroom, looking at the clock like it would magically speed up. He was going to prom…with Emma, of all people. As much as he hated how Graham broke her heart, he was elated that he was even able to ask her to go to prom with him. He couldn’t believe it. He’d felt more for Emma for years, since they started high school, but he didn’t dare say anything to her for fear of ruining their friendship. He’d rather have her as his friend than not in his life at all.

He had picked up his tux the day before, hoping his vest and bowtie would match Emma’s dress perfectly. He hadn’t asked to see it before the dance; he wanted to be surprised when he picked her up. Now he could only hope. His dad had agreed to let him borrow the Cadillac, but only if he promised to be home by midnight. Neal was so excited he didn’t even realize that was when the dance ended, but once he figured it out, he couldn’t care less. He was going to the biggest dance of his teenage life with the girl he’d loved for so long, and he got to use the nicest car in town to drive her there. Neal was thrilled.

He made sure he grabbed the corsage before heading out the door, his dad telling him to have fun and enjoy the night. He smiled at him and told him a quick thank you before all but running to the car in the driveway. He hadn’t been this excited, or nervous, since his dad let him drive on his own for the first time. On second thought, this was worse. He was over the moon at the thought of finally telling Emma how he felt. He didn’t want to lose his best friend, but he had waited long enough.

* * *

Neal made sure not to drive over the speed limit as he went across town to the Nolan’s house to pick up Emma. A speeding ticket was close to the last thing he needed right now. He double checked that he had the prom tickets and the corsage, as well as making sure his bowtie looked just right in the mirror before stepping out of the car.

“Now or never, Gold,” he told himself. This was the night.

He knocked on the door and waited, shifting his balance from his right foot to his left. He’d been here hundreds of times, if not more, but this felt so much different.

David opened the door, smiling at Neal and welcoming him to come in. Mary Margaret was at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Emma to come down. She brought Neal in for a hug.

“You look so handsome, Neal! The shop did a good job matching you with Emma’s dress, too.”

Neal felt a little lighter then; at least he knew his vest and bowtie matched her dress. One less thing to worry about, he told himself.

“Mom, was that Neal at the door?” Emma yelled from upstairs.

“Yes, sweetheart. He’s down here with me and your dad. Are you ready?” Mary Margaret was almost as excited as Emma. Her only daughter’s first big dance was here, and she couldn’t help but be happy she was going with Neal. While she and David may not be the biggest fans of Rumford Gold’s, they both adored Neal. They’d watched him grow from a young boy of six to a fine young man of sixteen.

“I’m ready, Mom!” Emma called down. Calm breaths, she told herself. It’s Neal. He saw you at your worst when Graham dumped you. He said you looked beautiful in jeans and a baggy tee. This will be fine. Just breathe.

Neal looked down at his hands holding the corsage in its little plastic box. He heard the first footsteps on the wooden stairs and jerked his head up. His eyes lit up and he smiled bigger than he probably had before. She was absolutely beautiful. Not that she wasn’t before, without the floor length dress and high heels, but this was different. She did this for _him_.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Neal let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“You look beautiful, Emma.”

Emma blushed and looked down at her feet before looking back up to meet his eyes.

“Thank you, Neal. You clean up well yourself.”

Neal laughed. Leave it to Emma to still be herself while he was a nervous wreck. He did feel a little better now, though, since Emma wasn’t making a big deal about the evening.

“Why thank you, Miss Nolan.”

He had almost forgotten the corsage in his hands. Getting Mary Margaret’s help, he carefully opened the box and took out the corsage. Blood red roses with babies breathe. It was simple and timeless. He was just lucky it matched their color for the night, too. He took Emma’s hand and slipped the corsage on her wrist, making sure it was just right before letting go of her hand.

“It’s beautiful, Neal. Thank you.” She smiled at him and he swore he felt his heart jump up into his throat. He just nodded.

David came back in from the kitchen, another small box in his hands. He handed the box to Emma. She opened it slowly, afraid of dropping it. She pulled out another red rose with a small bit of stem remaining, with a pin attached. Neal realized it was the boutonniere and gave a light smile. Of course she would remember that.

Emma placed the flower on his jacket, carefully so as not to stab him with the sharp pin. Having gotten it just right, she stepped back to take him in. He was very handsome, she thought to herself.

“Pictures! We need pictures, kids.” David had managed to grab his camera and had Mary Margaret shuffle the pair in front of the stairs to take what Emma thought were way too many pictures. Once Emma’s parents had finally stopped with the pictures, Emma kissed them goodbye and headed out the door with Neal. This was going to be a good night.


	3. As Your Date for the Prom, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal and Emma arrive at the prom.

After dinner at Granny’s Diner, Neal led Emma back to his dad’s Cadillac, opening the door for her and making sure she got all of her dress inside before shutting the door. Dinner had gone well, both of them feeling their nerves settle a little over the meal. Thankfully Granny’s hadn’t been too crowded, with most of the prom goers opting to go to the seafood restaurant down by the harbor. Granny’s had always been a favorite of Emma’s and Neal’s, so it was a natural choice.

Neal gripped the steering wheel with both hands, his nerves starting to get to him again. Emma sat quietly in the passenger seat, her hands in her lap. Her nerves were starting to bother her, too.

“Thanks again for being my date. I know you weren’t planning on going to prom, but it means a lot to me,” Emma told him, looking over from her seat.

Neal smiled lightly, “Of course. I’m already enjoying it more than I thought I would. Plus it’s fun getting all dressed up for once.”

Emma just smiled over at him. She had to admit that he did look really handsome in his tux, especially with that bowtie.

“Ready to go have some fun?” Neal asked her. He was determined not to let his nerves get the best of him tonight.

“Yeah, let’s go. I can’t wait to see Archie and Ruby. I didn’t get to see him when he picked her up, but she was so excited.”

“I’m glad she’s excited; she deserves something good for once.”

Neal parked at the back of the parking lot, hoping no one would park close enough to possibly scratch his dad’s car. He’d be a dead man if he came home with some scratch or giant dent in his dad’s Cadillac. He hopped out and walked around the hood of the car to the passenger side. He opened the door and held his hand out for her. Emma took it, smiling up him as she stepped up and out of the car.

“Thanks, Neal." 

“Of course. Anything for my best friend.” Neal noticed Emma hadn’t let go of his hand. He certainly wasn’t going to say anything about it, not when he’d wanted this for years. He held onto her hand tighter, hoping she wouldn’t let go. 

“Ready?” Emma felt him grip her hand tighter as they walked across the parking lot. She didn’t know why he was doing it, but she didn’t question it. She squeezed his hand and walked beside him toward the doors.

Neal smiled at her, her heels making her at eye level with him. “I’m as ready as you are, Miss Nolan.”

Emma blushed at his formality. Leave it to Neal to turn her into an emotional mess.

* * *

 

They entered through the double glass doors, taking in all the decorations. They would never have guessed they were at their high school; it was done up so well. Neal made a mental note to say something to the theater teacher on Monday.

“This is beautiful!” Emma was genuinely in awe.

“Yeah, it really is. Do you want to go find Ruby and Archie?’

“Sure. Let’s go.” Emma couldn’t help but smile at him. He was being so nice, not that he wasn’t normally, but something seemed… different. Maybe it was just her nerves again.

Neal led Emma toward the dance floor, having spotted Ruby toward the front. He loved having her hand in his, and wasn’t going to let her go anytime soon.

“Ruby!” Emma nearly squealed seeing her best friend.

“Emma! Look at you! And Neal, you look good! You clean up well, Gold. Emma’s a lucky girl.” Ruby winked at Emma when Neal turned to talk to Archie. Emma sent her a glare that could’ve killed her. Neal and Archie turned back to their dates; thankfully Emma dropped her death glare before either of the guys could see it.

“Ready to dance, ladies?” Neal was ever the charmer.

Ruby and Emma both giggled. Neal and Archie looked at each other, raising an eyebrow each. “Since when does Emma giggle?” Neal asked him. “I don’t know, man, but she’s happy. Just go with it,” Archie replied.

The boys led their ladies out to the dance floor, a fun upbeat song coming over the speakers. None of them could really dance, but they had a ball anyway. Soon the song faded out, with a slow one taking its place. Of course Killian Jones had to show up right at that moment.

“Emma, care to dance?” Killian was charming, but he wasn’t Neal. Emma shot a look to Neal, and he nodded. He couldn’t compete with a guy like Killian; all the girls in the school wanted him.

“Sure, Killian. Lead the way.”

Archie left to grab punch for them, Ruby nudging Neal after Archie had gone. “Neal, why did you let Killian dance with Emma?”

“What?” Neal was a little shocked.

“Emma. Killian. I saw her look at you. She wanted your okay to dance with him. Why didn’t you say something?” Ruby knew. Neal could tell that much already.

“Because, Ruby… She doesn’t want me like that. Every girl here wants Killian, you know that,” Neal told her, a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Neal Gold. Look at me.”

He turned to face her, “Ruby… Don’t.”

“Stop it, Neal. I’m about to tell you something and you had better listen to me, got it?”

“Yes ma’am.” He was a little taken aback by her bluntness.

“Emma does want you like that. She told me herself when we were getting ready this afternoon. She’s scared to ruin your friendship if you don’t like her like that. Now don’t mess it up, Gold,” Ruby could be scary when she was serious.

Neal looked completely dumbfounded. She felt something for him. _Emma_ wanted _him_. He silently thanked every god he could think of and Ruby, too. The song was halfway over, but he couldn’t wait.

“Killian, mind if I step in?” Neal looked the other boy right in the eye. He wouldn’t let Killian Jones scare him.

“Uh, sure, Neal.” Killian stepped away, not putting up a fight like Neal expected.

“Hi…” Neal wasn’t sure what to say to Emma. Suddenly his words just weren’t coming to him.

Emma laughed and even though it was dark, Neal thought he saw her blush just a little. “Hi, Neal.”

“Having fun?”

Emma smiled. “I am now.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Neal said as he looked down at his feet. Why now, of all times, was he nervous?

“Neal… What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing. All good,” he answered way too quickly. 

“I’ve known you since we were six; I can tell when you’re lying. Spill, Neal.”

“Okay, okay, you’re right. I hated seeing you with Killian. He’s a good guy, but it still made me jealous. You deserve better, Emma.”

“I looked to you when he asked and you nodded. I thought that meant you were okay with it… Why didn’t you tell me?” Emma was very, very confused.

“Every girl in school wants him, so why wouldn’t you?” Neal steeled himself to hear her say she did. He wasn’t sure what he would do, but she was still his best friend.

“Because, Neal. I’ve had my eye on somebody else.”

Now Neal was the confused one. “What? Who? And since when? I know it’s not Graham…”

Emma looked right at him, almost like she could see right through him. “No, Neal, not Graham. He was nice, but I never felt that much for him.”

“Then who is it, Emma?” Neal didn’t want to know, but at the same time, he felt like he had to. If nothing else, he could make peace with it.

“It’s you, Neal.”

Neal thought he had died and gone to heaven. “Wha… What? Me?”

Emma let out a hearty laugh, “Yes, Gold, you!”

Neal leaned forward and before he could think about what he was doing, he kissed her. Emma paused for just a moment before kissing him back. He was on cloud nine. He was kissing Emma Nolan!

Emma pulled back and looked at him. Neal looked back at her, smiling. Emma let out a small laugh and moved closer to him. “I… I don’t know what to say. I never thought I’d get to do that,” Neal told her.

“I didn’t either, to be honest. But I’m glad I did.”

Neal didn’t say anything, just held her close as they danced.

“Neal, can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can. You know you don’t have to ask me first.”

“How long?”

Neal froze. Well, she had kissed him, and told him she was glad they kissed. What did he have to lose now? “Years, Emma. Since we were 14.”

She didn’t say anything to that; she just moved closer and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her back, still not able to believe she really wanted him. HIM! He was the luckiest guy in all of Storybrook.

She pulled back and finally spoke, “Neal, I’ve had a crush on you for months. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was afraid, Emma. You’re my best friend and I couldn’t bear it if I lost you because I told you how I felt. Now I know it was stupid, but still." 

“It doesn’t matter anymore. Now we both know.”

Neal and Emma stayed side by side the whole night. Neal knew they were only 16, but he could see a future with her. They were both right – tonight was a good night indeed.


	4. To Have Seen You in White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Neal's wedding day.

**Eight years later…**

Emma felt more nervous than she had for prom all those years ago. Back then, she was worried Neal wouldn’t feel the same way that she did. Now, she knew how he felt, without a doubt. The ring on her finger and the dress she wore reminded her of that. Wedding jitters were normal, right? Right. Breathe, she told herself. Just breathe. She was marrying her best friend of eighteen years. They’d been through everything together – Neal’s mom abandoning him, his father’s accident, Emma’s car wreck, and everything in between.

Ruby squealed when she walked in, seeing Emma in her wedding dress for the first time. Emma had only taken her mom with her when she picked it out. She didn’t want too many, possibly differing, opinions. Plus she figured Ruby would like the surprise, too.

“Look. At. You!” Ruby practically ran over to Emma when she entered the room. “You’re so beautiful, Emma. Neal’s a lucky man.”

“Ruby, thank you. I can’t believe I’m marrying him. It still doesn’t feel real!” Emma looked again in the mirror. Her dress was gorgeous. She had Ruby, her best friend other than her soon-to-be husband, as her maid of honor. Her dad was going to walk her down the aisle. Today would be perfect, no matter what.

“Where’s David?” Ruby asked.

“He should be here in just a minute, Red,” Emma smiled as she used Ruby’s nickname from when they were kids. It felt good to have her here today.

As if on cue, David and Mary Margaret knocked then slowly opened the door. David stopped as soon as he got through the door; his eyes focused on his only daughter. “Emma. You look beautiful, and so much like your mom.” Mary Margaret blushed, proud to have Emma compared to her. She would always think Emma took more after David, to be honest.

“Thanks, Dad.”

Ruby saw that Emma was starting to tear up and rushed over with tissues. “No ma’am, no crying until the ceremony is over. We are _not_ redoing your makeup, missy! That took entirely too much time to do over and you know it.”

Emma laughed at Ruby, helpful as always. “Thanks, Ruby. You know just how to get me to laugh.”

“Damn right I do! Now let’s get you married!

* * *

Neal wasn’t nervous…at least that’s what he told himself. The truth, however, was quite the opposite. He couldn’t remember having been this keyed up since he first told Emma how he felt about her at their junior prom. Even now, this was worse. He could only imagine how Emma was feeling right now, getting ready for their wedding. They had opted to write their own vows (surprisingly that was Emma’s idea) and despite having gone over his in his head too many times to count, Neal was still worried he would mess them up.

“Hi, son.”

Neal turned around quicker than he probably should have, feeling a little woozy at the sudden movement. “Hey, Dad.”

Mr. Gold smiled at his son. He was so proud of Neal; he thought he could burst. “Ready for this?”

Neal looked down at his hands, stroking his thumbs idly. It was a nervous habit that had never gone away. “Yeah, Dad. As ready as I’ll ever be.”

His dad walked over to him, leaning on his cane. He wrapped his son in a hug, holding onto him like it was the last time he’d see him. After what felt like a century, he pulled away and went to straighten Neal’s tie. “Let’s go, son.”

* * *

They had opted for a small bridal party. Neither one of them had wanted a huge wedding, which worked out perfectly. Emma had chosen Ruby to be her maid of honor, and Neal had chosen his dad as his best man. Mr. Gold had been over the moon that his son wanted to give him such a special honor.

Neal stood up front on the right side of the altar, his father just to his side. Neal turned to his dad; “You have the rings, right?”

Mr. Gold let a soft laugh escape before he could stop it. “Yes, son. I have the rings. Now turn around and stop worrying!”

Neal turned toward the doors and sighed. This was it. He was getting married!

The doors opened and Ruby made her way down the aisle. It was tradition for the best man to escort the maid of honor, but with his dad’s limp and cane, Neal had decided to let Ruby walk on her own if she so wanted. Ruby gladly accepted. This was Emma and Neal’s day after all, not hers. The doors shut quietly after she had made her way out, letting Emma and her parents get in place for her big entrance.

Emma was waiting with her parents just out of sight until the doors closed, not wanting Neal to see her before she walked down the aisle. She had opted for both of them to escort her instead of just her father; Mary Margaret had gladly agreed, as had David. He looked down at his daughter, thinking she couldn’t be more beautiful if she tried.

“Ready, sweetheart?” He was willing himself not to cry. He wanted to hold himself together, both for himself and for Emma.

“Ready, Dad.” She squeezed his hand tighter, silently telling him it was okay to cry. She knew her dad; he would be emotional. “Mom?”

Mary Margaret looked up at Emma, smiling proudly. “Ready, dear.” She took Emma’s arm in hers and led them over to just behind the doors, taking a deep breath to steady herself. Her Emma was perfect, and she was excited to have Neal join their family as well.

* * *

The music started, soft and slow, and the doors opened. Neal looked to where Emma and her parents had started toward him. His nervousness seemed to disappear as soon as he set eyes on her. Instead, he felt tears spring up in his eyes. He couldn’t remember having ever been this happy. Sure, when Emma said yes, he was thrilled. But this – this was something more than he could even use words to describe. Emma’s eyes met his, and he couldn’t help but smile. She was absolutely beautiful. She was perfect. He would thank every god in every universe for letting her choose him, and he would do so for the rest of his life.

Emma’s breath left her as soon as she laid eyes on Neal. He was beautiful; no other word would fit. She couldn’t stop herself from crying, but these were tears of happiness. Once she got closer, she realized he was crying, too. Quite a pair they made.

She looked to her right at David. Sure enough, he was crying, too. Emma knew he was happy, like she and Neal. They had talked about it before. David and Mary Margaret loved Neal and had watched him grow from a small boy, to a teenager, and now to become their son. She held onto her dad’s arm, letting him know it’s all right. She glanced to her left at her mom. While better at hiding her emotions concerning today, Mary Margaret had tears in her eyes, as well. She met Emma’s eyes and smiled as they walked forward.

They reached the front of the aisle, Emma still holding her parents’ arms. Her mother kissed her cheek before walking to her seat. Her dad did the same, stopping to give her a hug. Emma walked up the few short steps to Neal, handing her bouquet to Ruby. Neal took her hands in his, rubbing his thumb over the back of her left hand.

“Hi,” Emma whispered to him. She didn’t think other words would come right now.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered back. It was true – she was perfect.

They had chosen Archie to be their officiant. He had grown up with them and had been their friend since they were kids. Neither Emma nor Neal could think of anyone else they would rather have here. He looked at both of them, his lifelong friends, and couldn’t have been happier. Emma and Neal nodded at him, ready to begin.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Emma and Neal together in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all persons; and therefore should not be entered into lightly, but reverently, solemnly, and advisedly. They have shared their lives together as friends, and will now share them as husband and wife.”

The couple held onto each other as Archie began the ceremony, blocking out everything else in the world.

“Emma and Neal have elected to write their own vows. Emma, if you’re ready.”

Emma let out a soft sigh – this was it.

> "Neal. You have been my best friend for as long as I can remember. We’ve been through everything together, and I couldn’t imagine having anyone else by my side through it all. I promise to be loyal and faithful to you, to be your biggest supporter and your voice of reason. I promise to love you through whatever life hands to us: good or bad. I promise to never give up on you, to stay by your side, to remain your best friend and confidant through all the ups and downs to come. I love you."

Archie turned to Neal.

> “Emma Nolan. I have loved you since I knew what love was. You’ve been my best friend my whole life, and I’m a better man because of it. I promise to be faithful to you and only you for the rest of my life. I promise to love you more every day, and to always make sure you know how much I love you. I promise to listen to you and to be your confidant and best friend through everything we will go through together. I love you.”

Archie spoke again, “Now the could will exchange rings.”

Neal turned to his father for the rings.

> “I, Neal Baelfire Gold, give you, Emma Elizabeth Nolan, this ring as a symbol of my eternal love, devotion, and commitment to you.” He slipped the gold band on her finger, smiling the whole time.
> 
> “I, Emma Elizabeth Nolan, give you, Neal Baelfire Gold, this ring as a symbol of my eternal love, devotion, and commitment to you.” Emma slipped the band on Neal’s finger, her hands calm.

They held each others hands tightly as Archie proclaimed, “By the power vested in me by the state of Maine, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.”

Neal leaned in the short distance to Emma, giving her a slow kiss. Emma kissed him back, before pulling away smiling. They turned to face their audience, cheers leading them back down the aisle to the doors and the rest of their lives.


End file.
